This invention relates to managing relationships of parties interacting on a network.
A party that has information to be made available to other parties with which it has or wishes to have relationships can disseminate the information to the other parties on a web site using a web server that is accessible by web browsers.
In a commercial context, for example, a manufacturer may try to increase sales of its products or services by giving better information and support to resellers or other companies that are in the chain of distribution between the manufacturer and end customers. On the other hand, the manufacturer may want to screen a particular type of customer from having access to information that is not targeted to that type of customer.
Access to the information by different parties can be regulated by firewalls, by password techniques, and in other ways.